Second Chance Rewritten
by RockStar Lover
Summary: Isabella Hunter. A bright young witch, metamorphmagus, and member of the Order of the Phoenix. But Sirius Black knows her as the one who got away. This could be his second chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, in case you were wondering. Here's the first chapter for Second Chance rewritten. Please review and tell me what you think

* * *

Second Chance  
**

**Chapter 1**

Sirius Black stepped into the familiar environment of the Three Broomsticks. It was crowded, but that was to be expected at this time of year. He quickly took a seat at a table for four while waiting for his best mate, James Potter, his wife Lily, and Remus Lupin, whom he had all met when he was a schoolboy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sirius couldn't believe that out of the four them, he had arrived here first. Sounds from outside could faintly be heard as someone new entered; the gentle laughter of the woman who just found refuge in the pub from the chilly November air reached Sirius's ears. As unique as the laugh was, Sirius knew he had heard it before. Quickly, Sirius scanned the room. For once he was hoping to be wrong.

'Damn that girl for being a Metamorphmagus,' he thought, but his eyes rested on the back of the woman who entered. Her long, natural golden tresses exposed and the laugh he heard earlier, Sirius knew there was no mistaking her. _Isabella Hunter._

Isabella was another one of Sirius's friends from his school days. In reality, Sirius and Isabella had been more than friends. More often than not, during their seventh year at Hogwarts, they could be found exchanging secret kisses in the hallways or holding hands on their way to class. What started out as a friendship, eventually led to Sirius Black's only 'true' relationship at Hogwarts. He and Bella continued to date several years after graduation. Months after their closest friends' wedding, James Potter and Lily Evans, Sirius and Bella broke up. Bella was moving to America and wanted Sirius to follow. Sirius, being stubborn and bitter, simply refused.

After many tears, continued pleas, and long discussions and some arguments, Isabella left for the states.

Isabella turned around and couldn't believe what she saw in front of her.

"Sirius?" She made her way to the table.

He stood up, "Bella." She threw her arms around him, hugging him and he returned the embrace.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked, bemused. Sirius sat back in his seat and indicated for her to take the seat across from her. When she obliged, he answered, "Me? I live here, remember? So, I believe the proper question to ask would be what are _you _doing here?"

Isabella grinned, "I couldn't stay away. Britain's my home."

"Does Lily know you're here?" Sirius knew the two girls, who were friends at school, stayed in touch often. Bella shook her head no.

"It's been a few months since we've owled."

"What was it you did in the States, again?"

"I continued my Auror training," she paused smiling proudly of her accomplishment, "did some very small assignments for the Order, and worked as a student teacher." Sirius nodded. A moment or two passed before either spoke again.

"So," said Isabella, "still got that flying motorcycle of yours?"

He grinned sheepishly, "Yes." Bella grinned.

"Are you here alone?" she asked awkwardly.

"No," he answered, "I'm actually meeting James, Lily, and Remus here, or I'm suppose to at least." He glanced at his watch and shrugged. "What brought you in here?"

"The cold," Isabella replied, "And I'm suppose to be meeting um," she struggled to get the words out, "my fiancé." She failed to look Sirius in the eyes A small gleam of a ring caught Sirius's eyes and he wondered how he never noticed it before. He felt an urge of jealousy hit him and suppressed it the best he could. He realized he didn't have the right to be jealous anymore. Sirius plastered a fake smile onto his face and inquired about her engagement.

"Fiancé? Congratulations. When's the wedding?"

"Oh, we haven't set a date yet."

"Do I get to meet this guy?"

"Um yeah, he just walked in," Bella waved at a man standing in the door way. He was tall with light brown hair that was neatly kept and light brown eyes. The man smiled back at his fiancé. He then noticed a man sitting with her and he frowned slightly. Isabella greeted him with a quick kiss on the cheek at which point Sirius made a point to take a sip of his drink.

"Damian, this is Sirius Black. Sirius, this is Damian Brendon. Sirius and I went to school together," she explained to her fiancé. He nodded and mumbled a hello to Sirius, who also nodded in acknowledgement. "Care for a drink?" Sirius asked, indicating for Damian to sit. Isabella had become extremely uncomfortable and stood.

"We should probably leave."

"But," Sirius interjected reasonably, "Lily will be here soon and James, and Remus too." Bella bit her lip, an old nervous habit and Sirius knew she was considering staying. Isabella glanced at Damian, who smiled.

"Issy, we can stay if you want. I'd love to meet more of your friends. I'll just go and get myself a drink and you another butterbeer?" Bella nodded.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Issy? You hate being called that and I mean _hate_."

"I know," she replied simply.

"Does this mean I can call you Issy now," he teased.

"No."

"I can't believe you're going to marry this guy, you can't even tell him you hate his nickname he has for you."

"Oh be quiet."

"It's just that when _we_ dated, you never had trouble telling me you hated any of the nicknames I gave you, Issy being one of them."

"First you and Damian are two completely different beings. And second you gave me far more outlandish names than Issy." Sirius smirked.

"Yeah, I know," he said proudly. Bella blushed.

Damian came back with the drinks. He kissed her lovingly on the cheek and placed a butterbeer in front of Bella. Damian then put his arm around her shoulder. Sirius hid the amusement he felt, realizing that Damian felt threaten by him.

"How long have you two been engaged?" Sirius asked.

"A week," Damian answered. Sirius looked questioningly at Isabella.

"But we've been dating a little over a year."

"A year and two months actually." Sirius forced himself not to roll his eyes.

"A year, that isn't very long. Are you sure you should be marrying this guy?" Sirius stated. Bella stared wide eyed at Sirius shocked at his tactlessness. "I'm kidding," he flashed a bright smile, but Bella glared at him a moment longer, before turning away. Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but never got the chance.

"Isabella?" Bella turned to see who just called her name.

"Lily!" She jumped out of her seat and threw her arms around the redhead.

"What are you doing here?" cried Lily.

Bella shrugged, "I moved back here a few days ago."

"I can't believe you moved back here without telling me." Lily replied hurt.

"Oh Lily, relax. I was going to write you tonight when I got back, I swear." Lily hugged Bella once more before sitting. Isabella was then pulled into a hug by James, followed by Remus who over the years at Hogwarts became like brothers to her. Remus took a seat near Sirius and James sat next to his wife. Isabella quickly introduced everyone to Damian. Remus had cast a look to Sirius when she mentioned 'fiancé', but Sirius would not look him in the eye.

"I can't believe you're getting married," Lily squealed, "This is so exciting."

Bella smiled, "I know. I never thought I'd get married after…after I left." But Damian was the only one who didn't know what Isabella had intended to say. He squeezed her hand gently.

Several drinks later, Isabella announced that Damian and she had to leave.

"I'll see you guys soon," Bella promised.

"Actually, you'll be seeing us tomorrow evening," Remus said. Isabella nodded to show she understood there was an Order meeting tomorrow night.

"Tomorrow evening then," she smiled, her green eyes met with Sirius's gray ones before leaving.

* * *

**Well there's the rewritten verison and I know which one I like better. Please review and tell me which you prefer! Or you can review and tell me you hate it.**  



	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Where are you going?" Damian asked Isabella the following evening.

"I told you before you came over, I have a meeting to attend," Bella answered annoyed.

"The same secret meetings you attended in America?" She nodded.

"I just don't like my fiancé keeping things from me," he said calmly.

"Just because I can't tell you about the meetings, doesn't mean I'm keeping anything from you," Bella raised her voice in anger. She was having this discussion with her fiancé for what had to be the umpteenth time since they started seeing each other. The contradiction of her words hit her.

"You know what I mean," she snapped before Damian said anything. Damian's face showed a mixture of hurt and confusion on it. Isabella sighed.

"Damian, I'm sorry. We've just been over this so many times." Her voice was gentle this time. "The meetings are not to be discussed with non members. You know that."

It was Damian's turn to sigh this time, "I know. You're doing something great and I want to be a part of it. I want to help fight in the war."

Bella smiled, "You're not suppose to know that." He returned the smile. "I'll mention it to the other members tonight. I have to leave. I'll see you at your place tonight." Isabella kissed him lightly before disapparated.

* * *

Bella arrived at the Headquarters precisely at seven o'clock. Instantly, she spotted Lily, then James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius. There was an empty seat beside Sirius. Bella smiled at the group and took the seat next to Sirius.

"Where are we exactly?"

"Ah, that's the beauty of it, nobody knows," Sirius answered. Noticing Isabella's puzzlement, he elaborated, "Dumbledore tried to explain it to us, but well you know how he is." Bella nodded. She glanced around the room, recognizing other members of the Order. Frank and Alice Longbottom were there. She also recognized Dedalus Diggle, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, Dorcas Meadowes, and Rubeus Hagrid. Dumbledore entered the room and Bella knew the meeting started or it would have, but it was quickly interrupted by Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody entering the room.

"Sorry, Albus. Had a bit of an accident on the way, but never you mind." he mumbled. Dumbledore nodded acceptingly, grinning. After that, the meeting continued smoothly. Many members reported progress on their latest assignments and received orders accordingly. Members quickly departed.

"We're going out for drinks-"

"And food," piped in Peter, interrupting Remus.

"Are you coming with us Isabella?" Remus asked as if hadn't been interrupted. Bella frowned.

"I told Damian I would stop by at his flat right after-"

Lily cut her off, "Invite him, we don't mind. Meet us at The Three Broomsticks as soon as you can."

Bella smiled, "Okay."

Afterwards, Bella approached Dumbledore.

"Professor, may I have a word?"

"Miss Hunter, there's no need to address me as Professor," he smiled, "And you may have several words if you would like."

"It's about my fiancé, Damian Brendon. He's expressed interest in working with the Order." Dumbledore peered at Bella through his half moon spectacles.

"Do you trust him?"

* * *

"Did Peter say where he was going?" Sirius asked the group, who each had his or her preference of drink in front of him or her, that night at the pub. Peter had left before Bella and Damian arrived.

"No. He just said he had somewhere to be," Remus answered.

"He says that a lot. Maybe he's found himself a girl." Sirius snickered at his own joke. James joined him.

Remus talked over the sound of his friends' laughter. "What is it you do, Damian?"

"I work in the Ministry of Magic for the international relations department. That's how I was in America when Issy was, doing work for the department." Sirius caught Isabella's eye and smirked when he heard Damian call her Issy. "I'm so lucky to have found her."

"Lucky…cursed," Sirius replied. Lily merely shook her had as did Remus. James chuckled and Bella rolled her eyes good naturally, but Damian scowled.

"Oh no, Damian, don't be angry. Sirius was just kidding. Weren't you, Sirius?" He nodded. Damian murmured an "oh."

Remus cleared his throat, "I always thought it would be interesting to work in international relations. Do you like your job?"

"Oh yes, I enjoy it immensely."

"Really, because it seems absolutely boring to me," Sirius spoke casually drinking his firewhiskey.

Damian huffed, "I can ensure it's not." A smirk played at Sirius's lips, but he restrained from commenting.

Damian stood.

"Issy, I have other engagements for the rest of the evening. I'll stop by your place tomorrow afternoon?" Bella nodded and stood to kiss her fiancé goodbye. Damian said goodbye to everyone else. Once he was out of earshot Isabella turned to glare at Sirius.

"Could you be any bigger of a prat?" Bella's voice was annoyed, but it did not have in anger in it.

"Probably," James and Remus took the liberty to speak for Sirius.

_-Flashback Hogwarts 1977- _

"_Sirius," Isabella Hunter yelled ridding the Great Hall of any peace one later September morning, "Could you be any bigger of a prat?"_

"_Probably," Sirius Black smirked. Isabella wasn't amused._

"_What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? That guy was just about to ask me out."_

"_I know," Sirius replied still smirking, "That's why I pulled you away when I did." Bella's green eyes flickered dangerously and she could feel her temper starting to get the best of her._

"_You don't like him," Sirius continued._

"_Yes I do," she spat, "Don't you dare think that just because we're friends you know everything about me-" Sirius cut her off, pressing his lips onto hers. Isabella pulled away._

"_What the bloody hell do you think you're doing now?" She yelled._

_He whispered, "Just… shut up and let me kiss you." He grinned and Bella very willingly obliged. She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to snake his around her waist. It took several cat calls and crude comments, mostly coming from the other three marauders and Lily, before they broke apart.

* * *

_

**Finally! There it is Chapter 2. I hope you liked it.**

**I'm having mixed feelings about this chapter/story. Please review and let me know what you think, be brutally honest too. Any kind of feedback is better than none!**


End file.
